the rebirth of evil
by thedragonchaser
Summary: jafar is trapped in the otherworld,where all the villians go at the end of their stories, when they are on longer needed. but he has found away to be reborn, all he needs is a witch. based on disney


The last grains of sand gently fell in the hour glass as the woman in black made her way across the desert landscape, the billowing black robes that had once covered every inch of her pale nightshade skin were torn leaving her exposed to the elements and the beating rays of the unyielding sun. The headdress that had once kept her long ebony locks at bay was discarded lost somewhere and never to be found again. The sand burnt her feet and knees as she collapsed onto them, the sandy dunes giving way beneath her as she stumbled. Eyes watched her from the sky as she lay there, already resounded to her fate; a death berried in the sands of time. It could have been a life time that passed, no one would ever have know how long it had been but from beneath the sand there came a pulse, to faint for any mortal to feel, but it was there, and the pulse breathed life once more into her chest and with a sharp cry she was reborn anew. She opened her eyes to the darkness, the moon had risen high and the cold chill of the air bit her skin, it was comforting, the sharp pains letting her know that she was still alive or at least that she could still feel. She dug her fingers deep into the sand feeling its cooling sensation. Then the pulse became a beat, the beat became a rhythm so loud that she had to cover her ears to shield her from the deadening sound. She called out, cried into the night, and then nothing, a silence overcame everything. She stood, the muscles of her legs straining against the force of such quick movements, she could not see in the dark of the night but her pale skin how shone with a burnt glow. She closed her eyes once more and it seemed that out of the nothing expanse of space a voice was calling to her, to save it, she felt something of a stirring of her old self again, she knew that she had no desire to help another living creature to achieve anything. She was evil. She was Maleficent. In her attempt to cast the voice aside it grew only harsher, no longer a pleading, but a warning, to be helped or else. She let her senses guide her, she only needed to dig a shallow pit till she found what she desired, an old black lamp. Her fingers shook as she held it up in the light of the moon, she felt alive while holding it, as though this were the very thing that had bought her back from the edge. _Release me, feel me, touch me and be one with me. _

It took no more than a gentle stroke of the stained metal, for the darkness of the night to be filled with a red glow; she dropped the lamp but was not afraid. When the smoke cleared and the glow died away in its place had formed a man. He was taller than she and bound in gold cuffs, he too shimmered in the dark and the smile that spread across his lips was beyond otherworldly. He did not speak but seemed to float towards her, and as he did so from beneath his feet wound a string of thorns enveloping in it the sand and as it did the sand gave way to rocks till the two deathly figures were stood on the solid of the ground. Maleficent looked about her, she knew this place, this was the castle of king Stefan, nothing around them seemed to move, it was trapped in a single moment, the forest of thorns and the dead dragon lying on the floor, a sword of righteousness plunged into its heart. She gasped and stepped away, that dragon was her. She felt as though a ghost wound its fingers around her, with ethereal arms held her, a harsh hand took her chin and forced her to look at the dragon.

"Do you know what this is?" the man's bearded chin rested on her head as he spoke, his voice ringing once more in her ears. "Do you know why you are here now, what I am showing you" she didn't answer just carried on looking at the dead beast. "This is your finale moment, the time when you seized to be, and your story was over, it is a cruel fate in the end, not to die, but to be just forgotten the ones who are no longer needed while the others get to live their happy ever after." She pulled away from his grip and as she did, as quickly as it had arisen the forest of thorns was no more and again they were stood on sand. "We never die," the man was now robed in a luscious garment of red and black, it his hand a long golden staff. "We are simply left adrift in the sands of time." He walked about her circling her, he smiled again. She looked about herself, and smiled for the first time since she had awoken. They were stood in her castle atop the forbidden mountain, her robes as new and her own staff in her hand, her hair now braided sat beneath a new headdress and her fingers once more dazzled with onyx. A far distant cry of a crow could be heard and her pet, the only thing she had ever felt affection for landed on her arm.

"And may I ask who you are?" she reclaimed her stone throne, enjoying the cool hard surface against her still burning skin.

"I am Jafar." He gave little more than a nod of his head in response to her, before standing upright once more.

"And may I ask you why you have bought me back here?" Jafar smiled, "I have not bought you back anywhere or any when, I have simply changed the surroundings for you to make this whole ordeal for more pleasurable for you" he placed his staff on the floor and began to disrobe himself. Maleficent cackled, her old cackle.

"And what pray tell do you intend to do to me that I would find it pleasurable." As the words crossed her lips she found herself bound by the very thorns she had once conjured, they held her wrists and parted her legs. Jafar stood before her, the only thing still on his body were the gold cuffs around his wrists.

"do not cry out, I find it most off putting" he lifted her robes and smoothed the cool sting of her flesh with his fingers, she tried to struggle but as she did so the thorns only grew tighter pulling her still against him. As he entered her a sharp cry passed her lips and she looked away from his resting her cheek against the throne.

"it may not know it my lady, but you are giving a gift to the world far greater than you will ever know" he slammed his hips into her and pulled her face back to look at him once more. "And it could only be you; you are the most powerful, the most beautiful." With his words he gently soothed her cheek, she began to feel a stirring with in herself, a deep want that she had never felt before and despite her best efforts to the contrary she began to enjoy the attention of her mystical sorcerer.

She looked out over the rocks as he walked away, truly his power must have been great, for she already felt the pull of his absence.

She lay panting with the child next to her, she had named him Malecite. His eyes, though newborn glowed with a powerful energy, she had never thought to be a mother but this place had a magic all its own that could turn even the most evil heart to the purest fancy. It was then once more she felt his energy, as his arms snaked around her once more.

"thank you, this is the most precious gift I could ever have asked for" with a gentle kiss on her forehead Jafar took the boy, he did not look back to the forbidden mountain. He walked for days to the ends of the realm, where the lone shore lapped against the edge of existence, and there he waited, then on the sunset of the third day the waters broke and the creature, the only one who could transcend the plains of reality and take the child to the other world rose from the tides.

"Hmmm and you think this is the child who can change our fortunes do you?" the creature spoke with a gargle and salt water dripped from her lips.

Jafar held the infant in his arms, he felt no affection for him but knew that this child of destiny would be the one to bring an end the happy endings and ensure that no evil would ever be forgotten again.

"I know him to be the child, the witch has done her part and I mine, now to your own" he handed the creature the baby, who despite the journey had slept sounded than any child had ever slept. With a laugh the creature bounded back into the spray of the sea.

"Go my infant son, go and full fill your purpose."

Jafar watched as the baby was cradled in the tentacles of the great sea creature and taken back to the land, he smiled and turned and with each step the ocean turned once more into sand.


End file.
